


Novelty Gifts for a Red Demon

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante loves novelty things, F/M, Fluff, especially strawberry themed things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: While out shopping you come across a tea kettle painted to look like a strawberry.You immediately think of Dante and decide to get for him as a gag gift. He love silly things like this.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Novelty Gifts for a Red Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlot_of_oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/gifts).



> Was inspired by the @harlot-of-oblivion‘s tags on a reblogged post of a strawberry tea kettle.
> 
> I mainly focused on the “Getting strawberry things” part of the tags. You can’t tell me Dante would’s have a shit ton of strawberry themed stuff. Silly shit like that is right up his alley lol
> 
> I should be writing the next fics for my series and au but I’ve completely diverted from that lol. Sorry for those who are waiting for those fics. I had to get this out or else it would've just bugged me.

It was supposed to be a simple joke gift. All for shits and giggles. You could've never predicted the outcome. **  
**

You were out doing some shopping and had decided to stop by a home goods store; just to browse. You were browsing through the small kitchen appliances when you saw it: a tea kettle that was painted to look like a strawberry. It had it all: bright red, yellow "seeds" dotted all over, the handle and spout cover a leafy green. The lid? Also bright red and the lid handle was made to look like a stem. You couldn't help but gush at how adorable it looked.

After staring at it, an idea popped into your head. _Why not get it for Dante? Yeah, he doesn't make tea, but I'm sure he'd get a good laugh out of it._ With that, you grabbed the kettle and bought it in a flash. To keep the kettle from getting scuffed, the cashier wrapped the kettle in newspaper.

\---------------------------

Upon returning to the shop, you spotted Vergil leaving the building. He greeted you with a wave.

"Where are you off to, mister?" you asked in a teasing manner.

Vergil huffed "Nero is in need of some assistance regarding the children"

"Aww… I'm sure the kids will be happy to see their Grandpa Vergil"

Vergil froze at being called a grandfather. He immediately recovered and made a hasty getaway. It was hard to notice the smile on his face as he sped past you.

When you walked through the large front doors, you were greeted by a sight you could never get tired of: Dante seated at his desk, leaning back in his chair and flipping through a magazine. He glanced at the door to see who entered the shop and his eyes lit up when he saw it was you.

"Hey, babe!"

You pranced over to Dante with a smile "Dante!"

Dante tossed his magazine onto the desk and held out his arms as you sat on his lap "How was your shopping, sunshine? Find anything?"

You blushed at your nickname as you nodded at Dante's question "I did find something. Wanna see?"

"Sure"

You dug through the shopping bag and pulled out the wrapped kettle. Dante cocked his head at the shape.

"A kettle?"

You grinned "Not just any kettle" you removed the newspaper to reveal the strawberry design. You giggled as Dante burst out laughing.

"I saw it and I thought it would look great in the kitchen" you teased.

Dante made a motion for you to stand from his lap. He took the kettle from you and headed to the kitchen. Confused, you followed him.

You watched as he placed the kettle on the stove as if it belonged there. He gazed at the kettle with a smile "Looks great with the kitchen, babe! Really stands out"

"Wait--- you like it?"

He glanced at you "I love it! Kinda wish I had more like this to match!"

"Is… that a hint?"

He smirked "Maaaaybeeee…"

You snorted "Alright. I'll keep an eye out for more like the kettle"

\-------------------------------

After the kettle, you kept an eye out from more strawberry-themed decorations. The sillier and cuter, the better.

When you brought home strawberry kitchen towels, Dante immediately switched out the old dingy towels. Strawberry flower vase? It now sits in his room, always full of flowers. Cute strawberry dishware joined the mismatch of cups, plates, and bowls.

One day, you decided to be cheeky and got him a kitchen apron. Pink with strawberries all over. You red devil, wore with pride whenever he cooked with you.

Along with strawberry, you also brought home pizza-themed items. Dante was more than accepting of the gifts. When he came home to a pillow in the shape of a pizza slice, he felt like a kid that had discovered sugar. Same with the fleece blanket.

Eventually, the novelty gift bug had left. Good thing, too. It was clear Vergil was starting to get a little annoyed with your and Dante's antics.

The last things you got him were a few pairs of strawberry boxers. He thanked you with his signature grin.

You returned the smile "It was no big deal, Dante. I honestly had fun with this"

Dante chuckled "It was. Kinda wish we could keep going"

You shook your head "I'd rather not contribute to Vergil skewering you"

Dante shrugged "Can't argue with that" he smiled at you once more before pressing his lips against yours. You were quick to return the kiss. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be with someone that was willing to not only put up with his antics but join in on the fun.


End file.
